


A Man Walked Into A Bar

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Nyx goes out with friends and runs into the last man he expected to see.





	A Man Walked Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Nyx Ulric Week 2018!
> 
> DAY 4: WORK & PLAY» life in the glaive and outside of it  
> king’s magic | drunken shenanigans | ~~“I didn’t know you had hobbies.”~~
> 
> (Yeah, I only wrote Day 4. Oops.)

Fuck, Nyx was wiped. Drautos had been brutal during Glaive drills that day, and seemed to take an especial delight in picking on Nyx. If he had to hear ‘that’s the best you got, _hero_?’ one more Gods-damned time…

“Ulric!” Crowe’s melodic soprano cut in on his internal bitching. “Hurry up. Lib’s buying!”

“Right!” he called across the courtyard, waving and tossing his trademarked cocky grin her way. 

He hustled through a shower and stowed his gear, changing into street clothes but wearing his Kingsglaive jacket over it. He left it open since he was off-duty, but figured it never hurt to show his pride in Glaive life. Plus this way he was uniformed just enough in the event of an emergency situation.

He met up with his friends at a new club that had opened up in Insomnia’s entertainment distract, The Coeurl’s Meow. Nyx didn’t know jack shit about the place, but hey, it’d only been open a few weeks. The ‘grand opening’ banner still hung over the doors, proclaiming food, spirits, and live music.

Sounded perfect to him.

Nyx walked in and did a double take at the crowd. Shit, for a new club this place was _packed_. It was nearly wall to wall people, and it wasn’t even Friday night. Thankfully, Libertus was standing and waving like a fucking loon, so Nyx found his friends with no difficulty. He made his way across the room and dropped into the seat they’d saved for him.

“Aw, started without me?” Nyx affected a playful pout, his cerulean eyes sparkling with mirth, as he gestured towards their drinks.

“You took too long,” Libertus huffed.

“Gettin’ slow, hero,” Crowe taunted before lifting her drink in a mocking salute.

Nyx laughed. “I suppose I am; but after a day like today, I think I’m allowed.” He stood up, sparing a moment to shake his head ruefully - why’d he even bother to sit, anyway? “I’m gonna go get a drink. Need anything?”

Crowe shook her head in negation.

“I’m good,” Lib said.

Nyx turned and pushed his way back through the crowd. It took entirely too long to make it the scant distance from their table to the bar, but he tried to entertain himself by people watching. He waved to a handful of Crownsguard clustered around a table, sniggering to himself when they pointedly ignored him. Guess they were still sore about getting stomped in the little Glaive versus Guard three-on-three they’d had last week.

When Nyx made it to the bar, however, he saw the _last_ person he’d expected to see sitting in a hot new nightclub on a work night.

Ignis Scientia.

And he’d fucking let his hair down, Nyx thought with a low whistle. _Shit._ He’d only ever seen Ignis in passing, usually looking so harried you’d expect to see a pack of daemons on his heels.

Not tonight. Tonight, the young tactician was wearing jeans and a sinfully tight violet tshirt, a black leather jacket hugging those surprisingly broad shoulders. His hair was artfully mussed - or maybe just windblown - and the contrast from his normal perfectly coiffed look was, well….sexy as fuck.

When Ignis looked up and met Nyx’s eyes from his end of the bar, Nyx felt his cock twitch beneath his pants. Scientia hadn’t worn his glasses; nothing was obscuring the startling clarity of the green of his eyes.

_Down boy_ , he cautioned himself. He thought he did well at managing a polite nod and smile until he saw the slow, predatory smirk that curved Ignis’s full lips. 

Nyx felt a flush creep up his neck and blossom across his cheeks and swore under his breath. Last thing he needed was to lose his cool over a pretty face, even one this exceptionally gorgeous.

He really needed that drink. Now. _Please_.

As if a bored Astral had heeded his prayer, the bartender finally noticed Nyx and filled his order quickly. Nyx had the foresight to order himself two drinks; he slammed one faster than was prudent and cradled the other carefully as he walked back towards his table. He’d only made it halfway when a hand settled on his shoulder with a firm squeeze.

Nyx cocked an eyebrow curiously and turned, his jaw actually dropping - _fucking shit_ \- when he saw Scientia standing there, still wearing that damnable smirk.

“Yeah?” Nyx asked, hoping he sounded impatient rather than startled.

“You’re Nyx Ulric,” Ignis said, voice matter-of-fact.

“What of it?” Nyx sipped his drink, watching Ignis over the rim of the glass.

“You’re quite adept with the King’s magic.”

“Yeah?” Monosyllabic was good, it meant less chance of tripping over his tongue. This close, he could make up the vibrant gradient of color in Ignis’s irises, and sexy little bump in the bridge of his nose.

“I was wondering if you could… show me a thing or two.” 

Were Nyx’s ears deceiving him, or did Ignis’s crisp baritone smooth into a velvety purr on the latter half of that sentence?

Was he flirting with Nyx?

“Think you could handle it?” Nyx said in challenge, locking his eyes to those of the other man. He took a step forward into Scientia’s personal space, and knocked back the rest of his drink. A pleasant warmth - partly the alcohol, partly the beautiful specimen of a man before him - flooded through Nyx’s body.

Ignis took a step closer too, leaving only a whisper of space between them. “I may surprise you.” _Gods_ , that voice, as rich as Altissian chocolates, as multi-layered as fine wine.

Fuck it. Nyx leaned forward that last fraction and pressed his lips to Ignis’s. He couldn’t help but moan into Ignis’s mouth when Ignis returned the kiss with fervor, nipping at Nyx’s lips until he parted them to allow Ignis’s tongue to slide into his mouth and move against his own. Nyx set his empty glass on the nearest table, ignoring the irritated mumble of whoever sat there. He slid his arms around Ignis’s waist and pulled him closer, wanting to feel those lithe muscles flush against his own. Nyx sent a silent prayer of thanksgiving to the Six when he felt the bulge of Ignis’s cock grind against his even as the arousing friction made Nyx realize they should really take this party elsewhere.

“Your place or mine, gorgeous?” he breathed into Ignis’s ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth.

“Nyx! The fuck, man?” 

Libertus might be one of Nyx’s best friends, but in that moment Nyx could’ve slapped him. Nyx stepped away from Ignis reluctantly, shooting him a sheepish grin which Ignis met with another of those damnably attractive smirks of his. Turning, he directed his grin at his friend. “I got held up.”

“Nyx, did you find something pretty?” Crowe asked, sidling up behind Libertus. Her rich brown eyes trailed between Nyx and Ignis and a knowing smile quirked her lush lips. “ _Well_ then.” She hooked her arm with Libertus’s. “C’mon, Lib. We’re going home.”

“But, we were gonn—”

“ _Now_.”

Crowe rolled her eyes at Nyx and mouthed ‘details later’.

Nyx nodded at her, then waved as his friends walked away.

“So, where were we?” he drawled, turning back to Scientia.

Ignis arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “I believe I was about to show you I’m far more than merely ‘something pretty’.”

And when they got back to Nyx’s apartment, _Sweet Shiva_ , did he ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 I'll take this opportunity to shamelessly self-promote: I feature Nyx in several of my stories, take a look in my Archive! <3 <3
> 
> Comments & kudos are life-giving!
> 
> Flail with me on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
